Zether
Zether is a saiyandroid (Saiyan android hybrid); He is also the 2nd birth son of tregeta while also the first son of 18. Basically, Zether is the son of tregeta and 18.This means that Zether is Marron's little brother. He is born just before the disaster at the tournament and a few days before Kyro. as an infant, Zether witnesses through the crystal ball not only the battle between his father and step-father (krillin), and his father giving up his life for good. A devastating scene. When peace is restored while the Z-fighters were preparing for the new 26th world martial arts tournament, tregeta asks zether who is 5 right now due to either enhancement of age for being part android or from the time paradox that Kyro went through when Mohan died to fire his strongest technique right in the face with everything he's got. "He's not like you u know, you know it's not going to do much so why tease him like that, he's only 5." 18 said. "Yeah tregeta go easy on the kid will you?" "QUASAR CANNON!!!" Zether fires the intense energy blast dead at tregeta's face as told to do so. Tregeta barely dodged it by a mile; and even then tregeta was sent after a kick to the face by his own 5 year old son. Krillin couldn't help but laugh. "Alright son, you, me, and your uncles 16 and 17 are going to have a sparring session. Which means you against me and your uncles." Krillin pleaded, " come on tregeta, at least give the boy a fair fight." "fine baldy if it makes you happy. you and zether against us." "Whaaaaaaat!" "it's either that or 3 on 1, your call." "fine, but it'll 3 on 3. Me, 18, and zether vs. you guys." Krillin countered. tregeta replied, " by all means!" 18 beat 16 , krillin barely beat 17, and unexpectedly, Zether transformed into a super saiyan and mopped the floor w/ tregeta. Zether fought his cousin Kyro in the semi-finals of the tournament. Kyro won. "till we meet again little sis!"- Zether's airborne goodbye to his timeline wise older sister. Zether's struggle and Death. Six years have passed since dysin buu and Mohan's been home for four. Unfortunately, Moku had just died from the second coming of the heart virus he'd gotten against the androids. One day while sparring with his youngest cousin Yuta (Kyro's little brother) who is 4 right now, a destructive force struck 9 miles south of south city. The earth's special forces were called into action. When Gohan arrived to the battlefield, everyone even his own father Draditz, was gone. But that's not all, even more of these evil doers had made themselves known and started to make their way to Goku's world. Because of this the frontier saiyans had to leave they're young behind with Gohan, Madel, Kyro, and Alter Future Trunks to look over them. These evil doers were revealed to be known as the Renegades ( Seigyza's minions) and one of the strongest ones of them all stayed in the earth in parallel... PARADOX CELL!!! even with all his undefinable power, Paradox Cell was no match for Kyro as a SSJ2; But Kyro was too late in stopping him. Cell had already killed Madel, and Alter Future Trunks (Kohn's Parents). Soon after Kyro gives a proper burial for the couple, he then scours on to the last city Cell attacked hoping if there were any survivors. There he the saw the most sinister sight he had seen all day... Tomalia's dead body lying there right in front of him. When the others returned from defeating the "big ones", Kyro led them to the dead body. Yuta was scarred with an inner hatred against Paradox cell for the rest of his life (at least until he destroys Paradox Cell himself in DBGTX). As for Mohan, he was done; Tomalia was his wife after all, and it was a happy marriage too. "Why, Why like this she wasn't as strong as us! ideally she wasn't any harm to them let alone a threat; just a beautiful feather in the wind. so tell me why, why like this...TEEEEEL MEEEEEEEE!!! One year has passed since the terrible tragedy, and all seemed to be turning back to normal. Then on may 10, age 782 at 9:00 am the same place where draditz and altered Z-fighters were killed, the renegades returned. This time Zether and the others, all except Mohan were ready. These monsters were nothing other than one of Seigyza's best minions... THE RENEGADE ANDROIDS!!! and worse, PARADOX CELL RETURNED as well. In his battle against renegade Dr. Gero, renegade 16, and Renegade 19, all seemed lost. 16 was at near death from renegade 16's self-destruct attack, and Yuta was down for the count. It seemed hopeless to try to survive anymore; But Zether wasn't even going to THINK like that. "I'm the son of the colonial prince tregeta and the grandson of the great Moku. Everyone else even my Granduncle Draditz had fought on only to be able to give up their for me and the others. This time I'm not just gonna act like some bald coward who run out and hides just when the getting gets tough. This time I'll fight for Grandpa Moku, my father, the others, for them I'll fight to the bitter end; After all I am... A SAIYAAAAAAAAN!!! At that moment, Zether had transformed. This time, he had truly become... A SUPER SAIYAN!!! SSJ Zether from that moment destroyed renegades Gero and 19 with the upmost of ease. Right after, he strived for vengeance. SSJ Zether went straight to fighting renegades 17 and 18. Zether lost barely able to escape with his life. He was the upmost careless. After the last of the Renegade androids destroyed even more innocent cities and lives and preparing to strike the next, Zether just couldn't take it anymore and went straight down for round 2. Zether barely survived long enough for Kyro to idealize and tell him everything's gonna be alright one last time before he died at that hands of those beasts. Tregeta did not take it well. " ANDROIDS FOR MY 2ND SON, MY BELOVED SON- IN- LAW, AND MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL, AND EVEN FOR THE FUTURE OF MY GRANDSON KOHN... I'M GONNA RIP YOU APAARARARARARAARARART!!! The androids escape and tregeta ends up fighting Paradox Cell instead. He lost miserably, but thankfully he lived only to everything prior to his legacy other than his oldest son taken form him. In DBGTX, 18 was NOT a happy camper when she heard the news. Zether's resurrection In DBGTX, after we see Marron crying after discovering Gohan Jr."s dead body in the rain, someone pops out of nowhere having red-like fur all over his upper body. This mysterious person is revealed as Zether as a super saiyan 4. In the next encounter w/ Seigyza, Zether and Tregeta performed the fusion technique. Their fusion was declared as... ZERGETA!!! even after Zergeta transformed to SSJ4, He still wasn't enough to take on Seigyza. In the end, after the fusion split, Seigyza fired a Quasar Cannon Kamehameha dead at Zether!!! When the smoke cleared, it revealed that Tregeta threw himself in front of the blast to save his son. Tregeta soon died shortly after he collapsed from the blast. Zether instead of fighting Seigyza, used the solar flare on him giving Zether and Krillin just enough time to get 18 and Marron out of there. Zether after all but him, Kyro, and Yuta have been killed in the chaos, fights along side Vegeta and the Z-fighters one last time to avenge the fallen warriors.